1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an intermediate image generation apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an intermediate image generation apparatus and method which may prevent a hole or a blurring phenomenon from occurring when generating an intermediate image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-view image that provides viewers with a three-dimensional (3D) effect may be generated by geometrically modifying and spatially processing images taken by at least two cameras.
A multi-view image may be associated with a 3D image processing technology providing viewers with multiple viewpoint images. That is, a multi-view image may be associated with technologies that may provide a more stereoscopic image by obtaining an identical 3D image using at least two cameras.
Currently, a variety of research has been conducted on a super multi-view (SMV) image and a free viewpoint television (FTV), as well as a multi-view image.
In general, a view interpolation for a multi-view image may be divided into image-based rendering and image interpolation using a disparity.
The image-based rendering may generate an arbitrary viewpoint image using two-dimensional (2D) images from a plurality of viewpoints. Also, the image interpolation using a disparity for an FTV may measure a disparity of each pixel, and obtain an intermediate pixel of a desired position using the disparity.
As described above, since interest in a multi-view image has increased, research to improve a 3D image processing technology associated with a multi-view image is required.